Current rotary digital printing solutions on the market today have either (1) low throughput, low cost, low fixture setup time, or (2) high throughput, high cost, high fixture setup time. The market does not currently have a medium cost, high throughput, low fixture setup time solution. The challenge forcing these two market options is that you must transport your complex fixture back to the starting position of the first print head while maintaining precision motion monitoring and control through the entire print zone. Currently, a way to achieve higher throughput is to maintain a singular rotary transport mechanism which can add substantial expense. One example of a machine that offers lower fixture set up time is a single piece rotary print. Both prior art approaches utilize a single print encoder to manage color-to-color registration between print stations. Rotary printing with multiple print stations requires high precision, for example, a circumferential tolerance of approximately +/−0.0013″ for a 360 DPI inkjet head to avoid visual defects. Current approaches achieve the required tolerance by constantly tracking the circumferential speed and position of all fixtures through a single drive and a single encoder.